Stormy Nights
by And.These.Are.Lemons
Summary: "He's Chase, if he were to have band aids it would make this place even the least bit homey! And that would be just terrible." Jack watches over Chase's home for him, being trapped in a storm with a kitten. Chase/Jack so watch out.


_**Disclaimer: Jack Spicer and Chase (Whateverhislastnameis) (C) Whoever made Xiaolin Showdown (Shows how much I really give a shit about him.) Who is most obviously not me.  
The fucking tiger cub! SHES MINE! DAMMIT! (C) Meeeee...Borrringgg.  
Hushabye Mountain (C) I dunno. I think maybe Bobbie Gentry... Well, no matter who it belongs to-That's not meeee~. :3 Heehee**_

Summary: Shit guys, okay. This is just something random I came up with. I have no idea why, but I write people like Jack best in fear. I dunno. It probably sucks. Well, I know Jack is scared of basically everything even though he's trying to be like...a supervillan with Wuya buggin his cute little ass all the time (I didnt just say that). Poor thing. And by the way, Wuya will not be in this, beacuse I don't like her. Either form. She's eeeeeh. SHE'S MEAN TO MY JACKIEEEE! D: I might kill that nasty-ass bitch. :O ALRIGHTY- I haven't watched the show for a few years, so I'm rusty on details, but it's not gonna be REALLY important about those. He's sad, he's cute, he's JAAAACK SPICER! And you better fuckin' love him. Or I'll make you eat SLUGS! Ewwww...Oh, did I mention there's a little Chack in here? Chase and Jack lovies. :3 I'm just so horrible. 

* * *

"Nnn..." Jack rolled around on the over sized couch. He was having, yet another, nightmare. It didn't help that he was staying at Chase's castle-thingy. He was there to watch over all of the cats while Chase, and everyone else who really mattered was off on a trip. "No...No." His goggles slipped further and further off his forehead. Chase had instructed him it was best to sleep in the guest room, but Jack wouldn't. He was scared of this place.

"Mew." A young tiger cub curled up at Jack's side. She licked his hand softly.

"Nnn...Please don't. Stupid! It wasn't my fault!" He rolled around more violently and the small cub accidentally nipped his fingers causing him to wake up and yelp. "Hmm?" He looked at the cub, his fingers, and the blood. The cub was cowering in fear. "What? No. It's alright." He smiled, he liked the cats company. They were cute, cuddly, fluffy, and warm. Four things he liked. "It's not your fault." He used his good hand to rub the cub's head. He rubbed the blood on his shirt and winced. It hurt a lot. He grumbled. "Where would Chase keep band aids?" He looked around the barren room. "He's Chase, if he were to have band aids his house would be the least fucking bit homey! That would be horrible!" Jack said sarcastically, mimicking a young child. He sucked on his fingers gently and walked toward the kitchen and heard small claws on tile. He looked behind him and saw the little cub. "Hmm? You wanna help me?"

"Mew!" The animal seemed to smile a little. He put his hurt hand out to her and she licked it gently with an apologetic look on her face.

"Awh! I'm gonna call you..." He thought for a minute, what was a good name for a tiger cub? "Crimson." He smiled at his originality. "I'll call you Crimson, okay?"

"Mew!" Crimson did that little cat smile again.

"Great!" He went to the sink and ran warm water over his knuckles. The water soon ran red and then back to clear. He sighed shakily, it hurt like a bitch. He tore up some paper towels and wrapped one around each knuckle. He frowned when the paper turned red. "Screw it." He threw the rest of the paper in the trash and walked over to the couch. He thew himself down and turned the television on. Crimson hopped up and laid on Jack's lap. He pet the feline fondly. "I like you. You're not scary." He stated blatantly. He sounded like an idiot, but he was too tired to care. He knew he wouldn't be able to get to sleep for a little while, so watching the next day's weather sounded nice. He could prepare for when he left. He was interested for the first twenty seconds. He then took to watching a fly in the news station and giggling whenever the weather caster would swat at it.

"Meeew." Crimson looked up at him worriedly.

"What is it?" She looked at the television and he looked at her. "Awh, don't worry. We'll be fine." He honestly didn't know what was bugging her, but he pretended to know to make her feel better. He listened intently when he saw the weather man get worried.

"We have news just in that a large thunder storm will be coming our way in an hour. Flood advisories are in effect for the following areas." He watched as every area, including his own, within a one hundred mile radius was listed, then a few further ones. He twitched a little. He knew Chase and everyone else was going to be trying to get home tonight. He was worried for them. "Yeah. Just them. No...No other reason." He muttered as he changed the channel to infomercials and laid down on his side. Crimson took her place by his stomach and she moved up to his chest when he pulled a blanket up for himself, she curled up with her bottom half under the blanket. He rubbed his face into her fur. He went into a light sleep and dreamed nicely.

-Dream-

"Buuuuurn!" He was burning his Good Guy clothes. "Yes! Yeah! Woo-hoo!" He stepped back as he heard a rumbling. He watched the mound get larger. It grew until it exploded with a loud boom. "Ow! Ow! Owowow!" He stopped himself from burning, but his skin was tingling. Another loud boom shook everything to black

-Not so dream...-

Jack sat up on the couch and looked around. He was overwhelmed by the cold. It felt like the heater had gone out. He looked at the television to find it black. He slammed buttons on the remote to no avail. He looked around and saw no lights. The power, had indeed, gone out. "Fuck!" Jack threw the remote at the floor and put his head back down. He cuddled up next to Crimson as a loud boom of thunder echoed through the house while lightening lit the entire place up. He hid under the blanket and whimpered. "This stinks..."

-With Chase-

Chase tapped his fingers on the window of the airplane. They were coming into the landing pad of their home town. (Idk, town?) He was anxious. They had heard about the big storm coming and chosen to head home before it got too bad, so they would be at their homes when it got to its worst. Chase was aware that Jack would most likely be asleep in his house when he got there. Hopefully he was asleep. A crack and a boom shattered his hopes. He could see the path to his home from the window. No lights. That meant no power. "Isn't this just grand?" He said to himself. He had seated himself away from everyone else, as to not let them see of his anxious feelings.

On the trip in question Chase hadn't packed anything. He wanted to be ready for such an emergency. This 'emergency' being rain. He didn't like getting his armour wet. He had planned for this and therefore had not worn his armour. He was wearing a T-shirt and jeans. Flattering. Many did not enjoy his casual dressing. He ignored them and acted more professional than them all.

He looked up at the seatbelt light and smiled when it told them they could un-fasten them. He quickly did so and prepared to throw himself out of his seat and make a run for the door. He wanted to get to Jack as soon as possible, and with every crack of thunder he got more and more anxious about getting there quickly. He followed the ladies in the plane with him and said his goodbyes. Once he was out of their sight, he made a mad dash for his house. "I'm coming..." (Cheesy no?) Chase picked up his pace as the wind speed rose and rain pelted harder on his face. He thanked himself for getting his hair cut short for the trip. His brown hair was plastered to his pale face and his clothes were soaked through. He stepped under the cover in front of his house and fumbled with the keys. He opened and closed the door quickly and with minimal sound. He threw his shoes by the door and went jogging toward the guest bedroom. Opening the door, he frowned. There was nobody in there. "Stupid..." He growled. He didn't mean it, but it annoyed him that Jack wouldn't sleep in the guest bedroom. He had asked him to sleep in that room, were an event like this would appear, he would know where to find him. Another thundercrack filled the house and Chase jumped. "Fuck, Jack, why can't you do what I ask?" He heard a faint whimper and claws on the tile. "Huh?"

"Mew." All the adult tigers were in the 'throne room', and that was a tiger sound. He knelt to the ground and had a small tongue roll across it. He looked closeley and saw the animal's tag.

"Oh, number nine fifty seven. What is it? What are you doing out here?" Crimson walked toward where Jack was.

"Mew! Mew! Meeeeew!" It sounded like she was trying to communicate, but failing miserably. Chase stared as she walked further out of view.

"I'll humor you. Does this have to do with Jack?"

"Mew..." Obviously, this conversation was going nowhere.

"Whatever..." He followed the cat and heard louder whimpers. "What the hell?" A loud crack of thunder shook the house and the whimper turned to a squeak of fear. He ran to the couch and found Jack lying there, his eyes pressed shut tight, his hands clasped over his ears, and shaking. "Jack..." He put his hand on Jack's shoulder and the red eyes flew open. At a better glance, Chase noticed the tears in them. Jack sat up and looked at Chase.

"You're back early..." He said softly, trying to hide his fears.

"Yeah..." He rubbed his hands together. "We heard about the storm and came back on safety precautions." Jack pressed his hand to Chase's cold chest.

"You're wet." Jack looked up at him.

"Yeah. Rain. You know..." A flash of lightening stopped him as Jack curled into a ball in fear. "Jack..." Chase took a seat next to him on the couch and wrapped his arms around him. He didn't care that he was cold and wet, he cared that Jack wasn't scared. "It's okay." Jack clutched onto Chase and nuzzled in close.

"Mew?" Jack's head popped out from it's hiding place.

"Crimson, come here." He patted his lap and the feline came to him naturally. Chase smiled as Jack rubbed the creature's head.

"Come on. You're gonna get some sleep. Grab her." Chase instructed Jack, and he followed orders. Once Jack had a grip on Crimson, he was lifted in Chase's huge arms. He stuttered. "You'll be fine. I won't drop you." He carried Jack to the guest bedroom and placed him on the bed. "Wait here, alright? I'll be back in one second." Jack didn't lose his grip on Chase's shirt.

"Promise?" Jack's red hair was shaking.

"Promise." He walked out and returned with lit candles. "Light." He smiled. He golden cat eyes were fixed on Jack, trying to sleep, but unable to due to his shaking. He was curled up with Crimson at his chest. It was a cute sight. Chase sat down next to Jack and smiled. He knew it was wrong, but he wished Jack looked like that more often, scared and all, it was adorable. He laid down and wrapped his arms around Jack. He took the pale white hands in his own. "You're gonna be alright. Everything's gonna be alright. I promise." He rubbed his face into Jack's back.

"Thank you." Jack said quietly, then squeaked and pressed himself against the wet form that was Chase when a thunder crack filled the house again.

"It's nothing to be afraid of." Chase hugged Jack tightly and begged for the sky to stay silent. Soon, Jack was softly snoring and Chase was falling asleep too. "Your troubles are gone."

_It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain, and your boat waits down by the key. The winds of night so softly are sighing- Soon they will fly your troubles to sea. _

_**According to my stupid friend here she likes her Italians-bold and well typed. :P Ugh, such horrible guido jokes. D: We are so white we fail! :DD WE LOVE IT SO! (P.S Her name is Neki.) **_

**_Neki: Soooo...Why do you love Jack Spicer?  
DE: Psh, I don't love Jack Spicer, what are you saying?  
Neki: I mean that shrine in your room...  
DE: SILENCE INSOLENT FOOL!  
Neki: And the stuffed doll...  
DE: FILTHY MOUTH SPEAKING WORDS!  
Neki: And the shirts...  
DE: WHY WON'T YOU CEASE?  
Neki: And the cosplay...  
DE: NEVAR SHALL YOU LIVE TO SEE THE LIGHT AFTER THIS!  
Neki: And the bras and underwear! Those were the WORST part.  
DE: (Disclaimer of sorts) I do not actually own Jack Spicer bras or underwear. I don't even think they sell those...If they did...I would still not buy them because that would be kiiiiiiiinda creepy. Ya know...havin' Jack Spicer all up in your skirt...I mean...Wuya mayyyy...Not me.  
Neki: Creep. Wuya's a badass! Same with Catnapped! I love zem.  
DE: Lesbo. Catnapped was mean to Jackieee! And pshh, Wuya is a WHORE!  
Neki: Ohhh helll naw! ~Takes off her earrigns~  
DE: OOooooh shit. I'm fucked! NEKI! FINISH WITH ME BEFORE YOU KILL ME!_**

Neki & DE: This is Neki! And AgentDemonEyes! Singing off and thanking you for reading: Stormy Nights! Thank you! Remember to R&R!  
Neki: What does R&R stand for?  
DE: SHUT UP! I DUNNO! DON'T ASK ME!

Jack and Chase: Thankiesss! We love youuuu! OuO ~kissies~ OUO Yaaa.


End file.
